An Original in Beacon Hills
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: When Rebekah Mikaelson comes to Beacon Hills she's looking to start a new life away from Klaus and the others behind. Finding a town filled with super naturals she can't help but feel intrigued. Knowing that the mass of different scents will help keep her hidden from her old life, Rebekah decides to keep a low profile. What she didn't expect was to meet a certain boy named Stiles.
1. The Boy Without A Name

_**A/N: Hell, everyone! I am very new at writing AU fics, this is my first time ever, so I'm hoping that I do a decent job. I've only written very few fics for the TW universe and none for TVD so I am very rusty. I hope that you enjoy and please be nice. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or The Vampire diaries. Everything goes to its rightful owner. All I claim is my ideas and OC's.**_

 _ **Title: An Original In Beacon Hills**_

 _ **When Rebekah Mikaelson comes to Beacon Hills she's looking to start a new life away from Klaus and the others behind. Finding a town filled with super naturals she can't help but feel intrigued. Knowing that the mass of different scents will help keep her hidden from her old life, Rebekah decides to keep a low profile. What she didn't expect was to meet a certain boy named Stiles.**_

 _ **Sounds better than the summary but please give it a chance.**_

 _ **I guess you can call it a Stebekah fic?**_

 _ **Chapter One: The Boy Without a Name**_

The thick aroma that filled the night air in the Small town was almost smothering, but it wasn't just one scent that filled her nose. The variety of odors swirled into one massive stench that almost took her breath away. She recognized some of them, werewolf, werecoyote, and human; but the others were a mystery to her. Not knowing only made the blonde intrigued. Being alive for centuries, Rebekah, had come across many supernatural species and finding a town filled with an abundance of them gave her a spark of interest that wouldn't burn out. As a matter of fact, the spark ignited a part of her that had been dormant for decades. It awakened her curiosity, her adrenaline, and her need for a rush. Walking into Beacon Hills High School, Rebekah Mikaelson was ready to fulfill her yearning for adventure.

As the blonde walked down the hallway she felt all the eyes of the young boys as they stared at her mouths open. She let a smile play on the corners of her mouth as she continued her journey to her first class. The young girls that would look her way would immediately avert their gazes back to their friends as jealousy and admiration filled them. She heard one girl say, "Oh, look another Lydia." This made Rebekah laugh on the inside. Making her way past a few more gawking teenage boys, she was at her destination.

She gazed around the room before finding the desk she would call hers for the year. Walking three rows in and four seats back, Rebekah sat behind a boy with brown hair. Her decision was made when he was the only kid in the room that didn't give her attention and that filled her with curiosity. She dropped her book on her desk with a semi loud thud to see if that would get him to turn around, but he continued to sit there with his nose in his phone. She was about to drop her pencil under his seat when another student made his way into the classroom, bit not just any boy, a werewolf. His hair was the same color as the boy in front of her, he had dimples, and the eyes of a puppy dog. She watched as he made his way down the fourth row of desks and three seats back. The closer he got the stronger his stench became. He sat down and turned leaned forward as he looked to his left. That was when the boy in front of her lifted his head and spoke.

"I've been texting you all morning, Scott. Where have you been?" The boy asked in a quick rush of air. His voice matched his appearance.

"I dropped my phone in the sink when I was brushing my teeth...its fried." Scott said back humiliation in his voice. Rebekah couldn't help but smile.

"Only you, Scott." The boy in front of her said in a sigh.

They were about to say more when the teacher started speaking. "Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski, I hope you two sitting next to each other won't be a problem?" The red haired lady said as she walked to the chalk board.

"No, Mrs. Dickson." Scott answered back.

"I hope not." The teacher said back. "Now, we have a new student. I'd like to introduce to you Rebekah Mikaelson." The teacher held out her hand gesturing for the students to acknowledge her, even though all of them had, other than Scott and his nameless friend.

Scott looked my way giving me a smile and finally so did his friend. She immediately noticed his hazel eyes that were starting to drag her into their warmth when he turned back toward Scott and the front of the class.

"Ms. Mikaelson, I hope you have enjoyed your stay in Beacon Hills so far." Mrs. Dickson smiled. "Now, turn your books to page 145. Read the chapter and take notes. Tomorrow we will be discussing the information and you will be handing in your notes and the section review." Mrs. Dickson said as she wrote the assignment on the board. A few students made grumbling noises form the fact that they had homework. "Keep up the grumbling and you'll have to tomorrow's homework tonight as well." With that the students fell silent. Conversations could be heard amongst the other students.

Rebekah pretended to read the chapter but secretly she was focusing on the conversation between Scott and the boy in front of her. Everything they were talking about had been pointless such as Lacrosse. When the bell rang she still hadn't received the name of the boy. Before she could gather her belongings, Scott and his friend darted out of the class room.

The rest of the day she didn't see the boy. She tried finding him at lunch, but he wasn't there, and once school was over she thought about going to watch practice, surely she'd learn his name there, but her hunger was getting the best of her and for now she wanted to keep what she is a secret.

Going out into the woods to hunt down a rabbit or squirrel, Rebekah, kept thinking about the boy in first period. Everybody, even Scott, had acknowledged her. For some odd reason that particular boy hadn't and it irked her. Why was it that all of the other adolescents wanted her attention and couldn't keep their eyes off of her, but he could easily ignore her? She thought about his eyes and how warm and comforting they had been. There had only been one other guy that had eyes like that, and he had been killed by Klaus a century ago. Now, having to look into those type of eyes again, her heart fluttered. She felt a smile starting to form at the baby faced boy in first period, she heard the sound of his voice in her head, his soft pink lips as he spoke, and she remembered the smell of his cologne. For the first time in a long time, Rebekah had a crush on someone.

 _ **A/N: How was it? Should I keep going? Please do let me know and don't forget to leave a review.**_


	2. His Name Is Stiles

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you for your support on the first chapter. I forgot to tell you the timeline that this takes place. So, for the TVD universe season 3, for the TW universe season 3a but Erica and Boyd are still alive and the Darach never happened. They know Lydia is a Banshee. Make sense?**_

 _ **Title: An Orginal In Beacon Hills**_

 _ **Chapter 2: His Name is Stiles**_

That night Rebekah wandered around out in the woods. There was no specific reason; she just liked how peaceful it was. The moon show brightly amongst the tree tops halfway to its full point. A rustling in the brush nearby told the blonde that it would be a restless night for the critters lurking about amongst the shadows.

She found a tall oak tree and decided to sit there as she listened to the crickets. It brought back memories from when she was still a human. Her and her brother Elijah would sometimes go out after dark when the moon wasn't full. Together they would walk the woods and talk about life as they listen to the crickets sing there melodies that would bring the woods to life. They would talk about life and what could possibly happen to them. She missed the simplicity of life, growing older, loving with all of her heart. Then things started to change drastically when her little brother was killed.

Becoming a vampire at first, wasn't a bad thing. Especially once they could walk in the daylight, but then, the thirst became unbearable. Her family became murderers, the undead, and the freaks of nature. No matter how much she tried to deny it, the hurtful truth was still truth and she along with her family knew it. The war between her father and Klaus became a war amongst all of her siblings.

Flipping the switch and turning off her humanity wasn't hard. She learned how to hate, to not care about her actions. Returning to her home, Mystic Falls changed her though. Meeting Matt Donovan helped bring the love back into her heart. Rebekah was able to turn her humanity back on and live as the teenage girl that she never got the chance to be. Klaus didn't like the fact that she had began to love again. He wanted to use the mountain ash and let her sleep for a couple of more decades, but before he could, she left.

Now, she's in Beacon Hills. Home to who knows how many supernatural, a place that she could blend in. Live out her teenage years without being forced to cause chaos from her brother's revenge and want to create hybrids. She could now be herself and make decisions for herself, and that gave Rebekah happiness and relief.

Rebekah had been sitting for about a half an hour when she head voices off in the distance. She heard leaves crunching and twigs snapping. She could smell the werewolf and the human as they walked, and from what she could tell, they were walking in her direction.

"Scott, how can you say that?" A familiar voice asked in surprise.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because I'm tired of all of the fighting. Derek has his pack and then there's us. There's no competition, they'll win every time." Scott said in distress.

"That's why you don't make it a competition. We are our own pack, and if Derek can't see that then he's never been with us, only against us." The boy she hadn't gotten a name for yet said.

Their voices were starting to get louder so Rebekah hid, but continued to listen. She wondered who this Derek was and how many people were in his pack, and pack of what, werewolves?

"I'm telling you Scott, we can't rely on Derek. We never have before so why should we now? We're a team. We have, well, I have brains. You have your super strength. Then there's Allison who is a hunter and then Lydia...what more do we need? Besides, I didn't come out here to talk about dark, brooding, alpha, Derek...who I'm still afraid of..." His voice was fading.

Rebekah had so many thoughts going through her head. Derek is an alpha? Allison is a hunter, whoever Allison is, and the Lydia whose name she had heard earlier that day, what was so great about her? What was going on that was causing these teens problems? So many questions with zero answers, answers that she'd have to find out, and soon.

Before they could stumble upon her, she didn't want to take a chance of Scott catching her scent, she left. On her way out of the woods she heard fighting. Curiosity got the best of her so she went and checked it out. There was a blonde girl and a colored boy going at it with another boy. She watched in the distance as the three took turns lashing out at each other, the blonde haired boy doing the better job of winning. She could smell the werewolf stench very strongly. She figured that this must be the pack that Scott and Mr. No Name had been talking about, and the tall, dark, brooding, guy with his arms crossed, leaning against a black camaro couldn't be anybody other than Derek.

She watched closely as the teens continued to fight. She watched as the guy she assumed was Derek became aggravated at how badly his pack was fighting. She watched as he lost his stance against the camaro and walked up to the teens taking all of them out within seconds. She heard the growl in his chest as he started speaking.

"Pathetic. I've put hours upon hours into training and this is all you have to give?" Derek said with a gruff and angry voice.

"Well, it's not like we are going to get any better training with each other." The girl spoke up. Rebekah waited for Derek to lash out at her, but he never did, and that surprised her.

"Erica is right. How are we supposed to get any better if we keep fighting amongst ourselves? That tactic isn't working." The dark skinned boy said. She was surprised that the angry look had faded off of Derek's face.

"Boyd is right. I'm not one to argue with you Derek, but this training has been failing since day one. Why can't we ask Scott for help?" The blonde haired boy asked. That's when Derek's anger, or was it annoyance, returned.

"Because, I can't make him do something he doesn't want to do." Derek's voice was a tad bit louder this time.

"Have you asked?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"He doesn't want to be a part of this pack, Isaac. He has his own pack." Derek was angry at first but then his voice calmed.

"Scott has helped in the past. We were all one team once, why are we separating ourselves? They are our friends, your friends, Derek." Isaac said in a calm voice.

Deciding that she had heard enough, Rebekah went on her way. The conversation between Scott and Mr. No Name as well as Derek and Isaac's conversation kept running through her head as she walked. Apparently there had been something happen, something big enough that put a divider between the two packs, which lead to another question. If Derek was the alpha of that pack then who was the alpha of Scott's? What Rebekah thought would be a simple town to blend into had become complicated within the past three hours. She needed a drink, so she went home.

Walking into the house she went straight to her blood bank and grabbed out a bag and poured it into a cup. Sipping on it, she took a seat on the kitchen counter. She heard the house owner pull up in his vehicle, and she was happy that he was home, she had a lot of questions that need answered and she knew that he'd be able to answer them.

"Rebekah?" His voice called out as he entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." Rebekah answered back. She heard his footsteps approaching.

"Rough day?" He asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"No, this town is just a lot more complicated than what I thought it would be." Rebekah said as she finished her drink. "Deaton, how do you keep up with all of it?"

Deaton poured her a small glass of whiskey and handed it to you. "That is a question not even I know the answer to. Meeting you a few years back was a whole new thing for me, so I'm sure what you are feeling right now, is how I felt then." Deaton smiled. "I'll be happy to answer your questions.

The both of them talked for quite a few hours before they both decided to go to bed. Deaton had answered almost all of hr questions. She was surprised at how different this world was from her won. Derek Hale was an alpha, born a werewolf, but he stole the power to become an alpha. Scott was a true alpha. Bitten but he didn't steal any powers. The Argents are the hunters in town, they used to hunt werewolves but now they are allies with Scott and Derek's pack. Even though she had obtained a lot of information she still hadn't received the name of Scott's best friend, she hadn't asked.

The next day at school in first period, she was disappointed when she still hadn't figured out his name. Even though it was given then she made it her goal to learn it before the school day was over. She saw as he was walking down the hallway, he had his head down. Rebekah done the only thing she knew to do, without compelling him. Walking in a quick pace with her head down, her books in her arms, she and the boy collided. Both of them fell to the floor, her books flying everywhere.

"I am sorry!" Rebekah blurted out. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, no, it's okay. I-uh-it was my fault. I should have been more aware of my surroundings. You okay?" He asked as he started picking up her books.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You?" Rebekah knew they had hit hard and she was hoping she hadn't hurt him.

"I'm good." He handed her the last book. "You're Rebekah, right? You're the new girl in first period." The boy asked his eyes deep and sincere.

"Yeah, I-uh-I'm the new girl." She was shocked that he actually had paid attention and his eyes were making her lose focus. "Just moved here."

He helped her up before saying anything. "I'm sure you hate it."

"Not really, should I?" She asked a smile forming on her mouth. "I should be going, I'm late for class."

"I mean, it's a boring town." She knew that was a lie. "Where you heading?" He asked changing the subject quickly.

"Study Hall." Rebekah answered allowing him to avoid the subject.

"Here, follow me." He gestured and so she did.

"I'm Stiles." He said as he smiled at her.

 _ **A/N: I know, a little rushed at the end but I was struggling with it. Also, I thank you again for your support. I'll be happy to answer any questions. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **-Elmerfud-**_


End file.
